Alien Threat
by hibryd
Summary: Humans and Marines fight the Aliens on Mars for possession of the planet. It will be used either as the gun emplacement of Earth. . .or the Hive of the Alien species.


hibryd: I saw AVP a few months ago, and since then I've been tossing around the idea of a fic. Anyway, there will be no MASAMUNE in this one, he doesn't even know I'm writing it, and it will start off with in-your-face action. R&R.

Steady Destruction ---------------

As the Aliens approached, they hissed at their opponents to instill fear and drive the others in the Hive forward. But Predators lived to hunt Aliens.

Human Marines, however, didn't live to hunt them, and were scared beyond their wits. The Aliens had only been encountered a few times in their history, so there was not much known about them.

This particular Hive had developed from some spacefarer's carelessness when he landed on Mars. He and his crew were dead, having been used as egg sacs for quite a few Aliens. His name was only important to the Marines as a curse word now.

After the Hive had been developed, complete with a Queen, the Humans knew they had to eliminate it as soon as was humanly possible. After just one month, every Marine that had been sent to Mars had been used to give birth to more Aliens.

Then it came to the Humans. President George B. Ethenson ordered a space flight out to the last known planet to have a sighting of one of the Predators. Throughout Human history, Predators had destroyed Aliens as part of a hunting ceremony. If the Humans could find these Predators, they might stand a chance.

The Predators did come, but not to help the Humans. Alien was their Favorite type of prey in the universe, and every Predator met by the Humans did not even hesitate at the chance to hunt the one prey worth hunting.

The shelter the Humans and Predators were using, built complete with a 30 foot high, 10 foot thick wall, going all around the complex, had been built as a lab station by the first Marines to study Aliens that had been captured alive, but the marines could not chance a live Alien in their presence. It was now a storage unit.

"She's not here, men!" Commanding Officer Brannson yelled to his men down both sides of the wall, but without real need, for she was so much bigger than the others, and could instantly be spotted among a crowd of them.

The Queen had appeared twice, reaching right up to the top of the wall and pulling down men, presumably for her eggs. The Marines had cursed themselves for not having the weaponry needed to kill Her ready when She appeared.

The ground beyond twenty feet of the wall was pockmarked with holes. There were so many Aliens, that everyone thought this natural, for their blood was acidic. The infamous Shouldered Plasma Cannon of the Predators also contributed by burning into the ground. As Brannson thought of the Cannons, he smiled. It would be several years before the Human Plasma Cannon could be perfected, but he was glad they could make due with the more usual Human weaponry, such as Assault Rifles, Gatlin guns, grenade launchers, and rocket launchers. And Predator technology in this case.

Since the Predators couldn't speak, or be taught for that matter, English, Humans used sign language to communicate with the Predators. Brannson raised his hand in silent command, then let it fall.

All at once, Rifles, Gatlin guns, launchers, and Shoulder Cannons launched. At the sound, the Aliens began to move in a zigzag pattern to confuse the automated gun emplacements, but that didn't stop the Humans and Predators form hitting their targets. Blood spattered the ground as bullets and plasma tore through Alien bodies, scoring deeper holes in the ground.

Halfway through everyone's magazines, one whole line of Aliens jumped into the air and extended membranous wings, more able to dodge bullets while in open air than in a flood of beings. Predators locked on to target this new threat, and each one was vaporized with a white-hot ball of plasma. After each one had been destroyed, the Hive of Aliens shifted and ran back toward the woods where the Queen hid.

"Damn!" A new recruit, Paul Grimm yelled. "The air's mutating them! If this Hive isn't eliminated soon, either we'll be eliminated or we'll have to let them take Mars."

"Calm down." Sergeant Steven Bozeman replied. "We can't be pessimistic."

"There are Beasts that can fly right over the structure's wall, and you want him to calm down? I understand now why he was hesitant to come here in the beginning." Private Thomas Alaimo said.

Every Marine looked out over the wall towards the woods. Soon, they would have to take the fight to the Aliens.

Or let the Human race suffer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

hibryd: Look, you have to review and tell me whether it's a piece of crap or if I should continue writing. So you should now fill out the last part of R&R.


End file.
